


Late Day

by FrankieRaven



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieRaven/pseuds/FrankieRaven
Summary: Peter is late for work and forgets everything that he needs at home. Luckily, Wade comes to the rescue and brings him everything he needs.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Comments: 13
Kudos: 353





	Late Day

**Author's Note:**

> hi!
> 
> this is just something short and cute that just sort of happened :)
> 
> hope you enjoy !!

Peter woke up to a beautiful and bright stream of sunlight warming his face. That should’ve been his first sign.

Then, he nuzzled deeper into his pillow and took a moment to revel in how well rested he felt. That was his second sign. 

He ignored these signs though because Wade was snuggled up behind him, with his strong arms wrapped around him. Peter was flush with Wade's defined chest. 

He was at the perfect temperature right now. Normally, Wade was a furnace and so was Peter, so they had the A.C. on full blast most of the time. They spent a lot of time feeling uncomfortably hot. 

Wade’s slow and steady breathes were coming out in little puffs on top of Peter’s head, and it made him smile sleepily. 

Peter loved these weekend mornings that he got to spend together with Wade. They stayed in bed until they couldn’t stand their hunger anymore and then Wade got up and made his famous chocolate chip pancakes. Peter could feel the rumble in his tummy already. He was ready for his pancakes. 

That’s when Peter realized. 

His eyes suddenly opened, and he froze. His eyes jumped to the clock. 9:30 a.m. Today was not Saturday. Today was in fact Thursday. He was supposed to be at work at 8 a.m. today. 

Peter sprang out of Wade’s arms and ran to the bathroom. He started brushing his teeth and doing his hair at the same time. He knew he wasn’t doing either of them well. 

“Petey? What’s up-- oh shit,” Wade’s voice was gravely from sleep and Wade was confused until he looked at the clock. 

“I’m fucking late, Jesus, I had a meeting with Tony this morning at 9, he’s gonna be so pissed,” Peter was ranting to himself as he started to get dressed. He was throwing random things on his body at this point. He tried to at least match his socks.

“Petey, slow down, it’s going to be okay. I’m sure Stark won’t mind,” Wade tried to console him.

Peter knew that Tony wouldn’t mind. Tony probably would’ve missed their meeting himself, except that Pepper was also supposed to be at this meeting. Pepper was less forgiving of lateness and absence. That meant that Tony and Pepper were there waiting, and Peter was currently standing them up. 

“Yeah, except that Pepper was going to be at this meeting too,” Peter explained as he started shoving things into his backpack. There was a chance these weren’t the notes he needed, but he needed to be out the door more. 

“Fuck,” Wade had given up on trying to console him for now. Wade just stared at him with bleary eyes and a panicked expression as Peter put on his Spider-Man mask and made for the window. 

“Bye!” Peter yelled as he jumped out the window of their apartment. He was wearing his dress shirt and pants over his Spider-Man costume and his mask. Peter knew he looked a little strange, but he was past the point of return. 

\----------

Peter’s day just kept getting worse. 

By the time he had gotten to Stark Tower, it was 9:45 a.m. His meeting with Pepper and Tony was from 9 10. He had rushed into the meeting room, with his Spider-Man mask still on and apologies flowing from his mouth. 

To his surprise, Pepper was very chill about him being late. She explained that she herself was late to this meeting, just only by 10 minutes. 

Tony didn’t care at all. He was happily catching up with Pepper instead. He probably also didn’t care because Tony had been late to almost every single one of his scheduled meetings with Peter. 

That was somehow worse. They were super understanding and nice. Peter almost wanted them to yell at him and be disappointed. He felt like he deserved it. He was 45 minutes late after all. 

The 15 minutes that they had together went really well. That also sucked. Peter wished he could’ve had the full hour with their attention to his research.

After the meeting, Peter went down to his lab to finally get started on his research for the day. 

That’s when he realized that he had forgotten almost everything that he needed for the day at home. 

His notebook full of his notes on his current project on Black Widow venom was sitting on his desk at home. His laptop, which also had backups of those notes, was also sitting on his desk at home. His lunch was sitting on the counter in the kitchen, fully packed. Even his glasses, which he still needed for reading despite his change, were sitting on his bedside table. 

Peter just sat down in his chair and let his head thunk against the lab table. 

He sat there for a few minutes and then sighed deeply. Peter took out his phone, which was at 12%, and shot Wade a quick text. 

Bad day. - P

:( - W

I forgot everything, even my glasses - P

RIP - W

Peter sighed again and left it at that. Wade wasn’t the best at texting, Peter always called him an old man for it. Wade just always prefer to talk to him in person.

Peter braced himself for an unproductive day, as reading would be near impossible without giving himself a headache. 

Peter wanted to be productive today, so that it wasn’t a waste. He nodded to himself and decided that today was a perfect cleaning day in the lab. His lab had gotten messy from a couple weeks of him not cleaning regularly, and it was in need of a good deep clean.

He cleaned and polished up beakers, wiped down all the tables, swept, and organized all of the notes that he could. He even mopped the floors of the lab.

When his stomach growled, he looked up at the clock and realized that it was noon. He sighed again, remembering that his lunch was long forgotten at home. 

His stomach growled again even louder and that’s when he also remembered that he didn’t eat breakfast either because he was in such a rush. 

Peter decided to go up to the cafeteria for lab staff. The food was overpriced and not good, but it was better than not eating at all. Peter decided to text Wade to update him on his predicament. 

Gonna have to buy lunch in the cafeteria :( - P

Wade knew that the reason Peter always packed a lunch was because he hated the cafeteria food with a passion. d

Gross - W

Peter put his phone into his pocket and walked to the elevators. He pressed the up button and dutifully waited for its arrival. 

He was pleasantly shocked to see Natasha and Clint standing together in the elevator when the doors opened. They both looked to be having a somber conversation, but quickly shifted to friendly when they saw Peter.

“Peter! It’s good to see you again, buddy,” Clint exclaimed when Peter stepped into the elevators. Clint was grinning at Peter as he entered the elevator. Peter smiled back; Peter really liked Clint. They had gotten close within the past couple years. Natasha nodded in agreement. 

Peter looked over and saw that his floor had already been pressed. 

“It’s good to see you guys too! How have you been?”

“We’ve been better, we just got back from a mission. It was… rough to say the least,” Natasha explained. She had a somber look on her face. 

Peter nodded in understanding. If Natasha said it was a rough mission, Peter knew it must’ve been difficult. There was very little that could phase her. 

“But it’s over now! Where are you headed to Pete?” Clint was clearly trying to steer the conversation away from the mission and on to happier things. Peter was more than happy to oblige him. 

“I’m just headed to the cafeteria; I forgot my lunch today. Well, I forgot pretty much everything today and my lunch was included in that,” Peter chuckled at his expense. 

“Mind if we join you? I don’t really feel like cooking right now,” Clint proposed. Natasha nodded in agreement again. 

Peter knew that the Avengers had a communal kitchen in their living quarters, but he could understand not wanting to cook after a difficult mission. That’s why him and Wade got takeout from the taco stand near their apartment so often. Peter really wanted one of those tacos right now. 

“Of course!” Peter felt relieved that he would’ve have to end up eating alone in his lab. He liked Clint and Natasha. 

The elevator doors dinged and opened up to one of the employee cafeterias. It was hustling and bustling. There were people moving everywhere, either going to get food or leaving to throw their trash out. There were white circular tables and rectangle tables that looked straight out of a high school cafeteria. Peter thought it was ugly. 

Some people did stop and take a second look at the famous Black Widow and Hawkeye, but since this is New York and Stark tower, people minded their own business. 

They all found a table on the other side of the cafeteria in a corner. Peter shrugged off and left his lab coat on one of the chairs to claim it for them. Then, they all split their separate ways to try and find some decent food. 

Peter found some pizza by the slice that looked semi-decent and a banana that only had a few brown spots. He considered this a huge win for the day. 

He returned to his table and was quickly joined by Natasha and Clint. Clint had found a burger that looked pretty decent, but the fries he also found looked suspicious. Peter suspected that they were still frozen. 

Natasha had ordered some chicken stir fry that looked way more delicious than Peter’s pizza. Peter glared down at his pizza and realized that the crust resembled cardboard. 

Both Natasha and Clint sat across from Peter, and they caught up while they ate their food. Peter asked about Clint’s family and Bruce, and they asked about his research and Wade.

All of the sudden, Natasha looked up and a surprised look came across her face. Several other employees around them also looked shocked and quickly stared either at what was behind him or at their food. Clint looked up and looked unimpressed.

Peter turned around to see Tony and Steve walking towards them. They were moving in between tables and arguing, but there didn't seem to be any heat behind it. Peter thinks that they just like to argue for fun. Clint agrees with him.

“Peter!” Tony exclaimed as he walked up to the table, “Day getting better?” 

Tony pulled out the chair right next to Peter and flopped down into it. He threw his arm around the back of Peter’s chair and took his glasses off and set them on the table in front of him. Steve politely pulled out the chair on the other side of Peter and sat down. He smiled at Peter and took a drink from the water bottle that he was carrying before setting it on the table. 

They started to attract more stares, now that more than half of the Avengers were sitting together in the not so great employee cafeteria. 

“Yeah, it’s been a trip though, I even forgot my glasses,” Peter started explaining to Tony. 

Peter looked over at Steve, who seemed sympathetic to his woes. Tony also nodded along in sympathy, although he was eyeing Clint’s burger with distaste. 

Clint noticed and snorted. 

“Don’t look so grossed out, Stark. This is straight from the Grill de la Stark over there,” Clint gestured behind him at the cafeteria lane that had a sign that said Cafeteria Grill above it. 

Stark looked at the cafeteria line behind Clint and narrowed his eyes. Tony didn’t like things that were terrible being attached to his name, and that included sketchy employee cafeterias. 

“Jarvis, make note that the employee cafeteria on floor 65 needs an overhaul. Within the next 6 months preferable,” Tony spoke into his watch. 

“Thank god, it’ll be nice to have somewhere decent to eat within a couple floors,” Natasha expressed while continuing to eat her stir fry. Peter starred at it hungrily, and then distastefully down at his own pizza. 

Steve made a noise of agreement and then roped Natasha and Clint into a conversation about workout schedules and coordinating sparing between the group. 

Peter and Tony then started their own conversation about Tony’s newest pet project, a one-time vaccine for the flu. He was trying to make it so that a person only had to get it once, and it would protect them from all strains. 

Peter and Tony were deep in their conversation about if it was better to have the vaccine account for all known strains, or have the vaccine be adaptable to all strains and new ones. They were so engrossed in their conversation; they didn’t even notice when the other’s stopped talking and started frowning at the elevator behind them and across the cafeteria. 

They only noticed when someone at the table next to them exclaimed loudly.

“Holy shit, is that Deadpool?!”

That got Peter and Tony’s attention. 

Peter turned around to see Wade in his full Deadpool costume, complete with katanas and all, walking towards him while carrying a Golden Girls tote bag around his shoulder. Peter snorted to himself, his boyfriend was such a character. 

Wade seemed to be singing to himself while looking around the cafeteria. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, what the fuck is Wilson doing here?” Tony muttered while standing up from the table. He picked up his glasses and put them back on. 

“Language,” Steve chided while he also stood up. That earned him a sideward glare from Tony. 

Peter suddenly felt very small as both Iron Man and Captain American stood flanking him while he sat down. Steve crossed his arms and frowned at Wade. 

Wade had noticed Tony and Steve standing up and looked down at Peter sitting in between them. Peter could see the recognition in Wade’s eyes and saw Wade smile underneath his mask from across the room. Peter got butterflies.

”Petey!!” Wade yelled across the cafeteria and waved. He began to make his way through all of the chairs, tables, and people. He didn’t have that much trouble, as people were scrambling to get out of his way as fast as possible. 

Peter understood honestly. Wade was a solid six-foot two mass of muscle, was well known for his ability not to die, had about four visible guns on his person, and two swords strapped to his back. He was terrifying. 

And very good looking, Peter thought to himself as he admired Wade’s muscles through his suit. 

He wasn’t terrifying to Peter, though. Peter happily smiled and waved back, which earned him frowns from both Tony and Steve. Peter rolled his eyes at them. He was happy to see his boyfriend always. 

“Wade! What are you doing here?” Peter asked when Wade got closer. Peter started to stand up as Wade made his way through the final couple tables that were between them. 

Tony and Steve moved in closer to Peter’s sides as Wade approached the final distance. Wade slowed down when he saw that Peter was basically sandwiched between the two Avengers. 

“I would also like an answer to that question, Wilson,” Tony snapped at Wade. He was still frowning and looked very annoyed, “Better yet, how did you even get in? Jarvis! How did he get in?”

Wade waved him off, “Cool it, Stark. I simply explained to the nice building that I was dropping some stuff off for Petey-pie here that he forgot this morning and he let me right in,” Wade pulled the tote bag off his shoulder to emphasize.

“But why didn’t Jarvis let me know this?” 

Peter could tell that Tony was getting cranky. He always did when he was around Wade though. 

“Okay, well, that might’ve been me. I did get it so that he couldn't alert you that I entered the building,” Wade shuffled his feet, pretending to be embarrassed. Peter knew that he really didn’t care though. He loved to mess with Tony any chance that he could. 

Peter could see that Steve had softened at the idea of Wade bringing him his missed items and had lowered his arms. 

Peter took that as his chance and finally pushed through Steve and Tony and walked up to Wade. He gave him a quick hug and pulled away; he was feeling self-conscious about all the attention they were gathering. Some of the cafeteria had gone back to their lunches, but a decent amount was still watching the interaction between the Avengers and Deadpool over a random scientist. Peter blushed a deep scarlet. 

Peter looked up at Wade and Wade smiled down at him. The butterflies returned with full force. Wade handed him the tote bag from his shoulder and promptly began to explain. 

“Everything you missed this morning Petey! And some extra stuff too, just to get you through the day,” Wade announced to him as he started to look through the bag. 

Peter saw his glasses case, the notebooks that were on his desk, a bag of marshmallows, his laptop, a backup container of web fluid, 3 granola bars, a comb, his hair product, and another brown bag. 

“I also grabbed you some takeout for lunch! I didn’t want you to have to rely on this cafeteria food, I know you hate it and I’ve eaten here before; it’s disgusting. So, I grabbed you some tacos from our favorite stand,” Wade told him.

Peter grinned up at Wade. He was so excited for these tacos. 

Peter heard Tony say to the group behind him, “When has Wilson eaten here?”

“Thanks, Wade, I really appreciate it. You didn’t have to go through all the trouble, I would’ve made it,” Peter said to Wade. He knew that he had a huge grin on his face that hadn’t gone away once. Wade did that to him.

Peter always had butterflies and was always smiling around Wade, even though they’d been dating for two years now. It’s stuff like this, the fact that Wade went out of his way and took time out of his day to make Peter's life easier, its reassured Peter that Wade loved him.   
`  
“Of course, honey, anything for you,” Wade stated it as if it was a fact. Peter knew that for Wade it was. Peter knew that Wade would do anything he asked. 

Peter just gave him a dopey smile that he knew anyone else who was watching would see how completely love struck he was by Wade. Peter didn’t care though. Peter was completely love struck by Wade. 

“Well, I’d better get going, it doesn’t seem like your protection detail over there likes me very much,“ Wade stage whispered to him. Peter looked over his shoulder to see that Tony had just resolved to glaring as hard as he possibly could at Wade. Peter sighed. 

Natasha was just watching them with a curious expression and Clint was focused on his burger. Steve had a soft expression on his face, he seemed like he was the only one of the group to realize the sweetness of Wade’s gesture. 

“Alright, you get going, I’ll see you at home in a couple hours. I was thinking about lasagna for dinner,” Peter said to Wade as he lifted the tote bag onto his shoulder. 

Wade looked down at him and nodded. It was only then that Peter noticed how close they were standing. There was less than a foot of distance between the two of them. Peter could feel the heat rolling off of Wade’s body. Peter could almost feel one of Wade’s guns in his thigh holster against his hip. The butterflies made another appearance. 

Peter blushed again. He knew that his whole face was red and probably his neck too. 

“Lasagna sounds amazing. See ya, Petey, love you,” Wade spoke with his voice low; He reached his arms around to pull Peter into another hug. Wade smelled like gun powder and Mexican food, and Peter loved it. 

Peter reached his arms around Wade’s neck to hug him back. During the hug, Peter turned and gave Wade a kiss on the cheek. It was always a little weird kissing the red spandex, but Peter was used to it by now. Besides, he knew how much Wade loved being kissed on the cheek.

“Love you too,” Peter replied, while pulling out of Wade’s arms. 

Wade gave him one more smile and small wave before starting to weave back through the tables to the elevator. People once again, were very quick to move out of his way. 

Peter turned around and walked the few steps back to the table where everyone was sitting. 

“Peter, you have to let your boyfriend know that he can’t just break in here. Also, could you ask him how he breaks in here?” Tony started at him while he set the tote bag on the table. 

“Oh Tony, lay off him, he can’t control what Wilson does any more than one of us can,” Natasha replied to Tony, while pointing at him with her fork, “Just sit down and stop complaining.”

Peter pulled the tacos that Wade had gotten for him out of the tote bag and set them on the table. A little bit of grease started to leak out of the corner of the bag. Peter’s mouth watered. Wade really was the best boyfriend. 

“Have Wilson break into one of your buildings with the best security system in the world and see how you feel!” Tony snapped back while sitting down into his chair aggressively. 

“Can I have one of your tacos? This burger is dry, and I think I’m starting to choke on it,” Clint said to Peter as he sat down again. Peter nodded and reached into the greasy bag and pulled one out for Clint. 

“I think what Deadpool did was nice, Tony. He even remembered to bring Peter his glasses,” Steve remarked while he peered into the bag that was still on the table. 

Tony made a grumbling noise while watching Peter tear into his taco with fever. 

“Wade’s a great guy, I’ve been telling you guys this for years now,” Peter mumbled while trying to still inhale his tacos.

“I’ve always liked Wilson,” Clint replied to Peter while reaching for another one of his tacos. Peter shrugged at him and let him take another one. It was good to have support.

Wade also had gotten him way more tacos than one person needs, even if that person had a super metabolism. Just another reason he was a superb boyfriend. 

“Wilson is dangerous but that doesn’t mean he could be a good partner to Peter,” Natasha conceded. 

Peter looked up from his tacos and smiled at her. She was smiling back at him softly. Peter knew that Natasha hadn’t always wanted them to be together.

He didn’t know that Natasha thought that Wade was a good partner now. He had really just assumed that everyone still hated him and Wade together. 

When him and Wade had first started dating, one by one all of the Avengers had sat him down and talked to him about their relationship. Most of them had said that Wade was dangerous, that Wade was crazy, that Wade was a murderer and a criminal. 

While all of these things are technically true, they also missed the point that he’s willing to change and is genuinely caring towards Peter. 

Clint was the only one who had told Peter that he should do whatever he wants, and that he’s an adult. As long as he’s safe and happy, nothing else matters. 

Peter had really taken that advice to heart. Peter knew that the other Avengers were just trying to look at for him, but he also knew that they saw him as a child. They saw him as someone to protect and take care of, not as an equal member of the team. 

That conversation with Clint had made Peter realize that Clint saw him as an equal member of the team, not just someone to protect, but as an ally and a teammate. 

Peter and Clint had been close buddies ever since, which is why Peter is letting him steal a third taco.

“I’ll give that Wilson did something nice for Peter today,” Tony acquiesced while throwing his arm over the back of Peter’s chair again. 

Peter looked over at Tony, and Tony was smiling at him too. He knew that Tony hated Wade, but it meant a lot to Peter that Tony acknowledged the small things that Wade did. Tony lifted his arm up and ruffled up Peter’s hair fondly. Peter tried to shrug him off and continued to eat his food. 

Steve was continuing to go through the bag that Wade brought. 

“Thank goodness Wade packed a comb too, Peter, your hair is a mess,” Steve remarked while pulling the comb out of the tote bag. He eyed Peter’s hair distastefully while holding the comb. 

Tony grinned at Peter and reached over to try to mess up his hair even more, now that he knew it could be fixed thanks to Wade. 

Peter laughed while trying to scooch further away from Tony. 

Today wasn’t such a bad day after all.


End file.
